


О пользе эмоций

by Kollega



Category: Equilibrium (2002)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В спарринге Брандт замечает, что Престон как-то не так реагирует на удары.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О пользе эмоций

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке анонимного любителя: "Негр-клерик, случайно пробив престону защиту сзади во время тренировки, заподозрил, что тот испытал от этого удовльствие0)) и дальше во время той же или очередной тренировки продолжает дубиной до него докапываться, пока Престон делает все свои позы клерика)) 12 их там или сколько))) в общем. в конце концов. пытаясь доказать, что престону нравися -тот доводит его до оргазма. и в конце он уже орет типа возьми меня вр все дыры и тп."

Человек с мечом не имеет права на ошибку. Даже если вместо меча в руках дубинка.

Брандт — весь внимание. Точный расчет, отточенные движения, ровное дыхание. Глаза противника выдадут его план, глаза не умеют скрывать намерений, даже если тело лжет.

Престон совсем не умеет лгать. Есть в нем что-то неправильное, какая-то чрезмерность, преувеличенность, как в тех вещах, которые прячут эмоциональные преступники. Фетиши, так, кажется, их называют. Престон и сам как фетиш, спарринг с ним — одно удовольствие. В нем нет слабых мест, только сильные, и это прекрасно.

Удар, блок, разворот, снова удар и снова блок. Взгляд не отводить! Престон кажется невозмутимым, он легко уходит в сторону, но Брандт видит брешь в защите, мгновение — и дубинка достигает своей цели. Удар сухо отдается в кисти, привычно и коротко ноет рука. Цель поражена, а безупречный Престон тоже ошибается. Брандт не отводит глаз, Брандт улыбается — ему все равно, что прозиум глушит эмоции, улыбка инстинктивно выползает на лицо, словно многоножка. Потому что Престон дал слабину, и в его взгляде появляется еще больше чрезмерности. Больше преувеличенности. Муть, патина, как на старых картинах, которые они жгли.

Похоть, так, кажется, это называется?

Брандт усмехается шире. Бой не закончен, нет, интересно попробовать еще. Как в детстве. Ткнуть палочкой в гусеницу. Только Престон — не гусеница. Он скорпион, он может ответить. Тем интереснее. Дыхание ускоряется, удар, удар, блок, лицом к лицу, в глазах Престона ненависть и еще что-то. Чувства. Он совсем не умеет лгать. Ни капельки.

Брандт смеется и снова попадает в цель, бьет наотмашь по спине, разворот, исходная позиция, ноющая боль в руке, сладость от правильной догадки. Престон глухо стонет, закусывает губу — всего лишь на миг, но Брандт все видит, все замечает. О да, он угадал точно.

Брандт заносит руку, бьет снова. И еще. И опять. Дубинка отмечает спину, бедро, снова спину, ягодицы. Улыбка не покидает лица, Бранд просто не может перестать, это как прозиум — ни за что не слезть с этого обволакивающего мир чуда. Дубинка порхает, как птица, сердце так же порхает в груди, член словно каменный. Плоть врага поддается ему, плоть слаба. Брандт как в тумане, жар кружит голову, зачем нужны эмоции, когда есть это?

Престон пытается блокировать удары, Престон стонет, с губы капает кровь, черная на черном кителе, красная на белой коже. Контраст, острый запах, острый взгляд, режет как настоящий клинок, до мяса, оставляя алый след. Брандт захлебывается, воздух становится плотным, как масло, застревает в горле. Нет, Престон так просто не уйдет, Брандт весь внимание, он следит, он следует. Престону ничего не утаить, ни страха, ни боли, ни желания.

Взгляд сталкивается со взглядом, и Брандт застывает, занеся дубинку. Увлекся, ошибся! Упустил момент. Престон крепко сжимает его кисти, пальцы впиваются в плоть, пахнет кровью и кожей, официально разрешенной мыльной стружкой. Страсть и стерильность.

Дыхание как метроном. Вдох-выдох. И руки вдруг свободны.

Престон рвет воротник кителя, китель сползает с белой кожи, белой с алыми отметинами, Престон не отводит глаз, смотрит, смотрит. Брандт делает шаг вперед.

— Я всегда у тебя за спиной, — говорит он и целует жадно, властно и ненасытно.

А когда Престон отвечает ему, Брандт смеется и сжимает в ладони его член. Он не сдал Престона Дюпону, когда раскусил его, не сдаст и теперь. Ведь эмоции иногда бывают полезны.

Особенно в таких ситуациях.


End file.
